After the Rain
by Seriyan
Summary: A collection of one shots centered around the OC's of me and my friends. The stories may go hand-in-hand, or may not be related to each other at all. Some will just be drables.  Pokemon, OC overload - no pairings/Ratings may vary but none higher than T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~~**

**Well this is actually written for my unofficial little sister XD**

**For her birthday this past June, I got her HeartGold Version – and here recently I started over on SoulSilver 3**

**The Johto Region was always my favorite… and I can't lie when I say 'Lance totally had everything to do with it!' -shot-**

**Lol - Kidding. Suicune is my favorite legendary pokemon so that's why I like Johto so much. XD **

**It even had its own game! (Pokemon Crystal was my favorite game and the first Pokemon game I ever played… I still have mine! completed pokedex and all)**

**Well anyway enough with my rambling, Flashy~ I hope you enjoy they story, its dedicated to you~**

**Also, I apologize if Stella seems like a Sue. Trust me, that isn't what I was going for. Aelita really admires Stella as a person/trainer/role model and stuff and I tried to show that but… Stella turned out a bit sue-ish in my opinion. **

**x.x So… I'm sorry I failed at that. If someone wouldn't mind, could I get some tips on how to show that one character admires another without making said character become all 'Attack of the Killer Sue?'**

**I'd appreciate it a lot. Critiques are always welcome ^ ^**

* * *

><p>"Very good!" a girl, with long caramel colored hair and choppy bangs, squealed excited to her opponent, as she reached for a pokeball on her belt.<p>

Her opponent was a younger girl with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail while her very messy bangs seemed to stand on their own, defying gravity. Her hair had streaks of red in it, indicating that it had recently been colored yet again.

"Dile's gotten stronger since I've last seen him, but he's no match for Petal!" The caramel headed girl said as she focused her blue-green eyes on her opponent.

The younger girl's eyes sparkled with pride from the older girl's praise. Dile, her Feraligatr had just taken down Rapier, the older girl's Skarmory.

Her feelings of victory were short-lived as a high leveled Meganium materialized out of its pokeball.

"Meg Meg!" the herb pokemon cheered as she greeted the Feraligatr, before taking a battle stance awaiting command from her trainer.

"Petal, use Magical Leaf!" The older girl skillfully commanded her beloved Meganium to use a grass type attack – being the type advantage against the Feraligatr – to win the battle, or well, mach battle. Since it was only training.

Dile staggered before collapsing to the ground in a heap of blue. The blonde girl, sighed as she recalled her partner back to his pokeball, "You've earned a nice long rest. Thank you Dile," she said soothingly to her first pokemon, her dark blue eyes regained their sparkle as she looked at the older girl with adoration. "Hey, Stella, Thank you for training with me! I know you're busy so it means a lot to me that you took time to help me!"

Stella, the older girl, gave Petal a soft pat on the back before replying, "Aelita, you're my sister. I can always make time for you."

"Meg Meg!" Petal cried as she nodded in agreement with her trainer.

Aelita smiled as she gave her older sister's Meganium an affectionate pat.

"Meeeeg!" Petal cried happily as a sweet fragrance filled the air.

Aelita smiled at the duo. Petal and Stella really made the perfect team. They weren't even the same species and yet still seemed to know what the other was thinking. She wished she could have the same connection with her own starter, Dile. "Well, it looks like I've still got a long way to go before I can battle you for real. I really do appreciate it, Stella."

Stella smiled before throwing an arm around her sister and pulling her into a hug, "Anytime, Aelita. But don't worry! You'll get there before you know it. One day, you'll probably be better than me, and I look forward to the day we have that battle."

"I don't think I'll ever be better than you, Stella," Aelita said with a chuckle before she returned her sister's hug.

With a soft sigh, she went over the battle in her head. Stella had started off with Rapier, her Skarmory. The proud steel bird proudly held his head up high as he effortlessly took down her team one-by-one, while he was fighting handicapped – Stella had told him not to fly at all during the battle – taking away its key advantage; his flight and speed.

The metal bird's movements were clumsy and slow being confined to only using the ground as his battle domain, yet still managing to look dignified as he awkwardly jumped around the battle ground.

Using Rock Slide, Rapier took down Shinix, her Ampharos before Aelita could even blink her eyes. Lacie's, her Umbreon, Quick Attack did no damage at all as a single Air Slash attack took her down. Her Dritini, Senny was taken out by a Rock Slide/Swift combination, and she was left with Dile – Feraligatr.

Dile manage to hit Rapier with a powerful Hydro Pump that the metal bird couldn't avoid. The water attack knocked Rapier down and Aelita quickly had Dile use Ice Fang before the bird could defend himself – a chance opening she'd have been foolish to ignore.

As Rapier fell, Stella praised her with words on encouragement before bringing out Petal.

"So Stella, what do you plan to do now?" Aelita asked breaking the silence as well as the hug.

"Not sure, I think I'm going to go to the Hoenn Region and train some more before I challenge Red again…" she trailed off and took a few steps forward and focusing her gaze over the river of Route Twenty-Seven, that lead the way to the Pokemon League… to the Kanto region… to the Champion.

Aelita watched her sister in awe. Her waist length caramel colored hair swayed slightly as the soft winds of New Bark town passed through it. Stella was wearing a short sleeved white cotton dress instead of her usually black and mint green trainer attire. Replacing the usual mint green sweatband that stayed around her forehead was a white ribbon that held her hair out of her face. On her feet were white sandals. In Aelita's opinion, her sister was the best in the world. At everything.

Stella on the other hand, would chuckle at the compliments and politely thank Aelita and offer her words of encouragement – feeling embarrassed at the praise.

Aelita had just returned to New Bark Town from Blackthorn City after obtaining her eight gym badge. She was wearing a very pale pink jacket with a dark red – almost maroon undershirt and black cargo pants. She sighed as her sister mentioned Red – the true champion.

Stella had just gotten back home again from her journey through the Kanto Region – after her triumph over the Johto League. After collecting the eight badges of Kanto, she climbed to the top of Mt. Silver and ran into Red.

The ever silent young man simply tipped his hat to her, and had flattened Stella in a matter of seconds with his Pikachu. There was definitely a reason Red was the Master.

"Here, I have some medicines, send your pokemon out." Stella said suddenly looking at Aelita. "This will help them recover faster."

Aelita nodded as she summoned her team, who were still a bit dazed from the battle, but otherwise, unhurt. Stella opened her bag and pulled out hyper potion sprays and gently sprayed each member of Aelita's team before sending out Rapier and tending to him as well.

"How's that Rapier, feeling better?" Stella asked the metal bird as she affectionately patted his back.

"!" the bird replied with a cheerful nod.

"That's good, buddy," Stella said as she gave him a hug while reaching for his pokeball, "Take a well earned break ok?" she said before having him return to his pokeball.

Stella smiled at Senny, "Aelita is this the Dratini from the egg I gave you?"

Aelita nodded "Yes he is – you knew it was a Dritini? Why didn't you tell me?"

Stella nodded but instead of responding to the question, she answered, "He looks great with you. I'm sure Twilight will be proud of Senny when she sees her son."

"_Merry Christmas, Aelita!" Stella said, giving the egg to her sister._

"_It's an egg?" Aelita said as she looked at it in wonder, "What is it?"_

"_A pokemon," Stella replied, "one that will really help you in the long run. I won't be home the day you leave on your journey, so this is my gift to you. Good luck, kiddo."_

"_What pokemon is it?" Aelita said as she gently hugged the egg to her chest._

"_You'll see. Just be sure you treat the baby right," Stella said as she left once again to return to Kanto for her final five gym badges._

Twilight was Stella's Dragonite. Stella had gotten her as a Dratini from the Dragon Master of Blackthorn City after helping Clair, who had fallen off a cliff on the mountain above the ice path. Clair hadn't been too harmed, having only a sprained ankle, and had recovered by the end of the week.

Clair had been taking her usual morning stroll above the mountain when she thought she saw something move. Pausing, she walked closer to the edge of the cliff – but not too close to it to fall – to look down over her home city, when a sudden, fierce gust of wind came up from behind her and caused her to stagger forward and lose her footing and fall.

She managed to grab a hold of the side of the mountain with one hand and keep herself from falling to her death. From her position on the edge of the cliff, she slowly started to climb back up, the ledge she had fallen from was almost within her reach, when Stella came along and offered her assistance.

Afterwards, Clair took Stella into the Dragon's Den where a playful Dratini – Twilight – took a shine to Stella, and insisted on going with her – but the Dragon users wanted to test Stella first.

After defeating Clair in a battle, she earned her eighth badge and was given the Dratini who became part of her team.

As a Dragonair, Twilight was used to take down Lance's Charizard during Stella's battle with him – and traveled to Kanto with her. Twilight earned Stella her first Kanto Badge – the Rainbow Badge from Celedon City.

During Christmas, Stella came home to New Bark Town to spend it with her family, proudly showing off her three Kanto Badges. At the time, Aelita was getting ready to leave on her own Journey soon after New Years.

Before returning home, however, Stella had stopped by the Dragon's Den to show the Master her newly evolved Dragonite.

Lance had been there and so had _his_ Dragonite, who along with Twilight disappeared for a little while.

Twilight had wanted to remain at the Dragon's Den with her own family – and Lance's Dragonite. Stella was distraught at the thought of losing Twilight but , a good trainer who loves her pokemon puts the pokemon above herself.

"You can come visit her anytime you want, and don't worry, I'll take great care of her." Clair had promised Stella, who was on the verge of tears.

Stella nodded dumbly in reply, giving Twilight one last hug before turning to leave the Dragon's Den, with Twilight's egg in her arms – the loving orange dragon had wanted her to have it.

Stella then gave the egg to Aelita as a Christmas Present, hoping the baby Dratini that would hatch would give Aelita as much joy as Twilight had given Stella herself.

"So, Senny is Twilight's son? Hey! Twilight hasn't seen you in almost a year! Let's go to the Dragon's Den so she can meet Senny!" Aelita exclaimed with a grin.

Stella nodded, "I'd like that… I really miss Twilight, but as long as she's happy, I'm happy."

"So who did you catch to fill Twilight's spot on the team?" Aelita loved hearing about Stella's adventures – Stella had always been a great storyteller, and had been the one that came up with almost all the games they would play.

"I was in the Seafoam Islands where I ran into Aurora, She was an injured Seel when I found her, but she's a very motherly Dewgong now. She's taken the role as 'mommy' to all of my other pokemon," Stella said with a laugh.

"A Dewgong? Really? I bet she's a pretty as the rest of your team!" Aelita grinned enthusiastically.

Stella chuckled, "Thank you, but what about you? Tell me about your journey! What happened?"

"Nothing as cool as some of the things happened to you!" Aelita said instantly.

"Nah, Come on Aelita, you're too hard on yourself. Don't try to be me! Be you – plus I love hearing about your escapes. You know something?" Stella said suddenly.

"What?" Aelita replied as she recalled Senny to her pokeball.

"You and I have a knack for getting ourselves into some weird situations," Stella said with a laugh.

Aelita stopped and thought about Stella's words for a moment – Stella had a point.

* * *

><p>After earning her first gym badge, Aelita had decided to check out the Ruins of Alph – there had been a lot of people at Violet City mentioning the place. Dile had worked hard and brought down Falkner's Pidgey and Pidgeoto with his Ice Fang attack – he deserved a little break from training – and sightseeing was always fun, no harm in that, right?<p>

"Come along, Dile!" Aelita called to the cute little Totodile that was walking along beside her. "Let's take a break, what do you say, buddy?"

"TOTOT OTO!" The little blue big jaw pokemon replied as he skipped along behind her with excitement.

As the duo left Violet City, they entered an area that was heavily populated with trees, but without the suffocating, claustrophobic feeling of a forest. There were areas of tall grass scattered about and a sign giving helpful hints as well as directions.

"It seems that the Ruins of Alph is this way…" Aelita said as she read the sign.

"Dile!"

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" A man's voice boomed.

Aelita and Dile froze in place as a kid about her age with dark brown hair sprinted past her and shoving something in her hands, "Here! I'll never do it again! Sorry!" He yelled as he disappeared into the streets of Violet City.

"Oh Kid! You're a life saver! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't stoped the thief!" a rather large man exclaimed as he took the object out of her hands.

"Uh…. What is it?" Aelita asked as she looked at the object; a large, round, golden stone that seemed to fit perfectly in palm of the large man's hand.

"Old Amber," the man, who Aelita notied was wearing a white lab coat explained upon seeing her confused expression. "We found it here in the Ruins of Alph, and believe it it's a fossil of a prehistoric pokemon. I know a man who is working on a way to bring the fossils back to life, so I was going to send it to him… hey kid. What's your name?"

"Aelita, and yours?" Aelita replied as she picked up Dile and held him in her arms.

"Mark – In case you can't tell, I'm a scientist. I work here at the Ruins alongside the Archeologists. You must be a rookie trainer?" Mark said as he gave her a once over.

Aelita nodded, "Yes sir. Dile here is my first pokemon and I just won my first gym badge," she replied as she observed this 'Dr. Mark' character more closely. He was about six-one and was almost as round as the Old Amber in his hand. He had black hair and brown eyes. Nothing unusual about him stood about; except maybe his size.

"Well congratulations, but that Totodile can't be your only pokemon, right? You must have others!" he said as he focused his attention back on the fossil in his hand.

"Actually, it's just me and Dile right now," she replied sheepishly – not wanting to mention the egg tucked away safely in her bag.

"Not good, you'll need more partners later on. Its best to catch them early on, then you'll have more time to grow together. The stronger your bond with your pokemon is, the stronger your team becomes," he said with a knowing tone – an unreadable expression passing over his facial features.

"Oh… I see… well I'll have to keep that in mind…" Aelita said as she glanced at Dile, "Um… sorry to be Rude, but I really have to be going – you know, to catch more pokemon and stuff," she said hastily, as she started to jog off.

"Wait," he said, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do me a favor, will you? In Goldenrod City, lives a guy named Bill. Give this to him and tell him to have Steven look at it," he said as he handed the Old Amber to Aelita.

"Um… Sure! Look for Bill and tell Steven to look at it? Got it!" she said as she ran off – this guy gave her the creeps. Bringing the dead back to life? Crazy. Telling her how to go on her own journey? _I can take care of myself. I don't need an old man's opinion. Dile and I will be fine._

"Don't forget – catch more pokemon, Aelita! It'll help you!"

"Ok, Mr. er… Dr. Mark!" she called over her shoulder, "I'll remember!"

Aelita sighed once the ruins were out of sight behind her. "What a weirdo…" she muttered, looking at the fossil that was in her hand. Something about it gave her the chills. "This thing…"

"!" A sudden shriek of pain erupted from Dile, and Aelita quickly turned around only to find that Dile was nowhere to be seen – he must have wondered off.

"DILE?" Aelita called out, shoving the eerie stone in her bag before breaking into a run, looking around frantically for her Totodile.

"TOTO!" Her pokemon cried again, this time he was closer. Aelita looked directly to her right.

Dile was lying on the ground, struggling to move and a Mareep was standing over him, its fur crackling with static electricity.

Aelita gulped nervously, Dile was a water type and was weak against electric attacks… but he was also stronger than the Mareep, and shouldn't have had any problems taking it down. She pulled out her pokedex and looked up the Mareep.

Static.

That's why Dile couldn't move. The Mareep's effect paralyzed it. Not good. "Um… now what… er… Dile! Um… use Scratch!"

The little blue gator strained its body to move against the paralysis, but was too slow. The mareep quickly charged into a Tackle attack before the helpless Totodile could move. The attack sent Totodile rolling.

"Use Water Gun!" Aelita instructed as Dile had seemed to shake off a tiny bit of the paralysis. The little blue pokemon opened his jaws wide and let a heavy spray of water fly at the sheep pokemon.

The Mareep halted its charge, pausing to shake the water from its thick wool. Heat from the static and the dampness of the water combined caused the wool to fluff up further than normal – covering the Mareep's eyes. The sudden loss of its vision caused it to thrash about wildly.

"Now! Water Gun again!" Aelita commanded.

Dile obliged, once again sending the spray of water out of his mouth at the staggering Mareep, who was knocked over.

"Good! One more hit and it'll faint!" Aelita cheered, it seemed as if Dile would get some training after all.

"Reep…. Mar….eep…" The Mareep suddenly staggered forward towards Aelita.

"Um… Dile… maybe we should just let it go for now… it'll faint on its own anyway. Besides, we need to get you healed." She said as she recalled her pokemon to his pokeball and turned to walk away.

"Reeep…. Mareep!" The Mareep called out once again.

"Uh… Sorry. I don't have anything for you…" she said awkwardly to the little sheep. "Run along now… Go get some rest." She didn't want to see the pokemon suffer, but she really wanted to get Dile to a Pokemon Center… preferably one that wouldn't make her pass the Ruins again. With a sigh she walked off, only to hear the Mareep hit the ground again.

"Mar… Mareep!" it called once again as it struggled to stand up and follow her.

She paused and turned around and looked at the Mareep, who had shaken the wool from its eyes, "Do… you want to come with me?" she said looking into its eyes.

The Mareep's eyes twinkled with determination, despite the fact it was flinching from pain, there was a subtle mark across the little Mareep's face indicating it had been hurt before running into Dile. There was a jagged, lightining bolt shaped cut sitting squarely between it's eyes – had it been Dile, the cut would have been smooth and straight. "Reep," it replied with a nod.

Aelita blinked as she pulled out a pokeball and held it out, "Well then, Shinix, welcome to the team!" she said as the ball opened and Mareep disappeared into it in a flash of red energy. The ball shook three times, and became still. Mareep was caught.

"That's really cool how you caught Shinix," Stella replied with a small chuckle, "Dile must have been happy to make a friend."

"He must have been… so! What is Mt. Silver like?" Aelita said, changing the topic once again.

"Well it has lush grasslands surrounding it and then the top of the mountain is covered in snow… Red was standing at the summit…" she trailed off thinking about what had happened there.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright Sparkle, you're up first!" Stella said as the lovely, well groomed Ninetales materialized out of her pokeball.<em>

"_," Sparkle let out a battle cry as she took a battle stance in front of the smaller Pikachu. She gave a brief nod to Stella, signaling that she was ready to begin._

_Pikachu charged onto the offense taking out Sparkle with a single Volt Tackle. Red stood motionlessly and silently as he simply observed his surroundings._

_With a soft gasp, Stella recalled Sparkle, and sent out Rapier, hoping that Rock Slide would be enough to slow down Pikachu._

"_Rapier! Take to the sky and use Rock Slide!" she commanded, considering too late that it was a risky move to put the metal bird in the air in the middle of a hail storm while facing an electric type pokemon – but if it worked… "Use your speed to your advantage!"_

"…" _Red nodded to Stella – maybe impressed with her strategy? _

_Probably not._

_One Thunder attack took care of Rapier; he was fast, but Pikachu was faster, managing to avoid the Rock Slide attack while simultaneously discharging electricity from its tiny body. The electricity found its metal target and Rapier fell. _

"_I'm sorry Rapier!" Stella said as she recalled him to his pokeball. "Take a break boy, you earned it."_

_Aurora, her Dewgong didn't last a single second against Volt Tackle, and Bijou, her Espeon was wiped out by Thunder, shortly after using Future Sight. _

_Mischief, her Misdreavus managed to put a curse on Pikachu, as well as successfully finishing her Perish Song before falling in defeat._

_Only Petal remained. Stella could only pray that Petal lasted long enough for Perish Song and Future Sight to take effect._

"_Ok, Petal, it's all on you! Use Earthquake!" Stella commanded as the Herb Pokemon slammed her paws to the ground, causing it to shake._

_As the ground shook, Pikachu jumped into the air, which Stella took advantage of – having Petal use Magical Leaf to try and at least do a little bit of damage._

_But the efforts were for naught, as Petal was taken down by Volt Tackle – before Future Sight and Perish Song could affect Pikachu, the signs of the curse barely showing at all – Stella was defeated in less than five minutes._

_Recalling Petal to her pokeball, she simply thanked Red for his time before running down Mt. Silver to the Pokemon Center to heal her unconscious team, and apologize to Rapier for putting him in such a position.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Seeming to read Stella's mind, Aelita grinned and waved her arm around in Stella's face, getting her attention.<p>

"Red won't know what hit him after you get done with him, Stella!" Aelita announced cheerfully as she threw herself into an awkward hug with Stella, consequently causing them to both fall into the water.

Coming up out of the water laughing, Stella splashed water at Aelita before climbing not-so-gracefully out of the river and back onto the safe haven of dry land.

Sitting on a rock wringing her hair out, Stella shrugged half heartedly before putting her hand on Aelita's wet head and messing her already messed up hair even further.

"HEY! STEL-" she started to yell but was cut off by Petal's urgent "MEG! MEG MEG!"

Their attention immediately went to Petal. "What is it girl?" Stella asked, sharply looking around for anything that could have spooked Petal.

"Meg! Meganium!" The green pokemon made a motion with her head to look up. The girls did just that – but what they saw took their breath away. Their eyes widened in surprise and awe, much to the point that Petal thought they eyelids were going to split.

Flying over New Bark Town was a large bird with a massive wingspan, its feathers were multicolored – and tailing behind it was a Rainbow.

As Aelita stood there, frozen numb with shock, Stella choked on her breath, "Ho-oh" she breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Just a little something I had on my computer and I decided to post it. Please forgive any mistakes - I still don't have a beta reader.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a little something I spit up when I was in Biology Class one day. XD Don't ask me where it came from. I was thinking about my game and my lovely Meganium and then I randomly wondered what it was like to be a Meganium, then from there it was... _'well how do pokemon think and feel?' _** and well this happened.

**Again, please forgive any mistakes, still out a Beta. ;n;**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Still not owning pokemon. ;n;**

* * *

><p>Even when we are inside our eggs, we can hear the world outside. As I awaited my own hatching, I remember hearing Stella's voice talking to the professor. Stella had wanted a Cyndaquil as her first Pokemon. It was understandable all the others – Totodiles and Cyndaquils – had already hatched and were ready for new young trainers to receive and begin their journeys with. I alone hadn't hatched yet. Chikorita weren't picked as much as Totodile and Cyndaquil so there was never a need for very many at Professor Elm's lab.<p>

I knew Stella's voice very well. She spent many afternoons in the lab talking with the Professor and offering her assistance in any way he might have needed. She enjoyed feeding the older pokemon – Cyndaquil especially.

I don't think she ever considered having a Chikorita to start her journey with – not that I can blame her – grass types have more type disadvantages than some of the other types. (But that doesn't make us weak, by the way.)

She often spoke of her dream – becoming a great trainer and her 'Typhlosion' would be the icing on the cake.

I listened quietly tucked away in my egg as she talked to the professor in the days approaching her tenth birthday. She couldn't wait to leave on her journey and meet all kinds of people and pokemon – or so she acted.

Once, when she was left alone sweeping the floor, she cried. She was afraid to venture out of New Bark Town. She was afraid to leave her sister, Aelita, behind. She was afraid of having her dreams crushed. She was afraid she might not be good enough, brave enough, strong enough… afraid of failing her pokemon, her family, friends…

How I wished I could go to her and comfort her, but the shell of the egg kept us apart. I wanted to hatch, but, like Stella, I had fears of my own. What if no one wanted me? What if I had an abusive trainer? What if I failed my trainer?

Of all the pokemon in the lab, I was the only female, I was the youngest, I was unhatched and incomplete.

I will never forget the day that Stella became a trainer – her tenth birthday. She entered the lab a little after the time the sun was highest in the sky. I believe you humans call it noon. Anyway, Professor Elm was cleaning off the shelves where her stores all the eggs…

From what I have seen of these activities you humans call 'housework' it seemed relatively easy. I was the only egg he had to clean around. Though, I often wonder how that poor human came to get such a 'high position' as Stella often put it. Elm is rather… well, Elm.

Anyway, I could feel the sadness in his gaze as he looked at the egg. He muttered something along the lines of "it seems this one will never hatch… or a late bloomer" or something like that. He wasn't speaking very loudly and it has been a while, after all, I'm a Meganium now, and honestly, the only human I've ever actually paid close attention to is Stella; my friend, partner, and trainer.

I felt myself being jarred around in the egg as his warm hands shook while he was cleaning. It annoyed me, I wanted him to leave me alone and let me sleep, when I heard the door open.

"Ah! Stella! You're here!" the man exclaimed loudly, his hand jerked in sudden movement, making me dizzy, "Uh… can you do me a favor and hold this egg while I finish whipping the shelf off? I almost dropped it and… well we can't have that."

"Sure professor," she replied as she carefully took me away from the clumsy man.

Stella's hands were smaller and steadier than Elm's. Her hands were warmer than his, as I felt her hug the egg gently to her – probably to keep from dropping it. I could hear her heart beat softly.

_Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump_.

It was so warm… I felt happy… and _CRACK!_

I hatched in her arms.

As I opened my eyes to the world around me, the first thing I saw was the owner of the voice that I had heard for so long, "Chika! Chika!" I greeted her excitedly, knowing that she knew of my presence at last.

"Well, hello, Chikorita," she greeted giving me a warm smile and a pat on the head – after recovering from her shock. It was nice to finally feel direct human contact.

But having one pokemon hatching in her arms wasn't enough to change her mind. Elm was already walking over with a pokeball in his hand, ready to give it to her. I knew Stella better than she knew, and I wanted to go with her, but she had already chosen a Cyndaquil as her partner.

I wanted to kick and flail and cry when Elm took me out of her arms, but it wouldn't have done any good, so I went without a sound. She reached out to take the pokeball from him. I looked away; I didn't want to see the trainer I wanted as my partner to walk away.

Before she could take the pokeball from him, a loud noise erupted from the front of the lab. At the time, I didn't know what was going on - I was only a hatchling after all – now that I am older, I know that it had started storming and a fierce wind and blown the door open. The lighting went out as thunder crackled in the skies overhead.

A Totodile that had been out of its pokeball waiting for his trainer to come pick him up – the sudden darkness had made him panic and rush out the open door and out into the rain.

Stella spun around to try and catch it, leaving Elm holding me, and the pokeball containing 'her Cyndaquil' in his hands.

I immediately wiggled out of his grasp and followed Stella out the door. She could be in danger. "CHIKA! CHIKA!" I cried loudly as I frantically looked around for her. I caught a glimpse of her retreating form heading out towards Route 29.

While I had never actually seen the place, I knew it was full of wild pokemon and that they would be aggressive in the stormy weather. Stella had no pokemon on her person so if she were attacked… I had to hurry.

The pouring rain fell into my eyes and obscured my vision, any scent trails were lost in the rain, but still, I ran in the direction I saw her going into in hopes of finding her.

I continued running, jumping over a ledge and shaking water from my eyes when I heard a scream. I looked in the direction I thought it came from and ran. As I approached a group of trees, I was sheltered from the rain making it easier to see. I was tired and out of breath, panting but I couldn't rest. Stella was in danger.

An unconscious blue lump in the grass caught my eye. The Totodile! Standing in front of it was Stella… she was trying to protect it, but how? An angry Rattata was advancing on her; she backed up quickly, picking up the little blue pokemon.

Inhaling sharply, I charged into the path of the Rattata. _"Stay away from Stella!"_ I growled at it.

I had made it in time – I felt a sharp pain in my side as I rolled around the wet grass from the impact of the Tackle.

"Chikorita!" she yelled, worry decorated her tone.

I turned to her and nodded. It had hurt, but I was fine – I was going to protect her, "Chick!"

"You… want to battle it…?" she asked me and I nodded in reply, awaiting her command.

I narrowed my eyes at my opponent and continued growling at it. I meant business. The purple mouse recovered from the shock of hitting something other than its target and began to charge at me.

"Stand your ground!" Stella commanded and I did as told.

The agitated pokemon advanced closer and closer and closer to the point where I thought it would hit me when Stella spoke again, "Jump to the right, now!"

As she finished her sentence, I moved to the right quickly, and the Rattata barreled past me, spinning around in confusion.

"Use Tackle now!"

I did as I was told, charging at the purple fuzz ball, before it could attack again. I managed to score a direct hit on it and sent it barrel rolling though the grass almost identical to the way it had done me only seconds before.

"_HA! TAKE THAT!"_ I spat at it in my native tongue. It glared at me and a low grow emitted from its throat. _"Don't think you've won yet, hatchling."_

It charged at me using a Quick Attack… it seemed that Rattata had an ability called "Guts," Stella told me later that a Pokemon with that particular ability dons a power boost to its attack. Pretty handy if you're backed into a corner.

Stella gasped as the rat slammed into me and sent me tumbling once again. I wanted to get back up. I tried but my head was spinning and I was dizzy. The Rattata's level was higher than mine and one more hit would knock me out.

"Chikorita! Are you ok!" Stella cried out. The Totodile was still unconscious in her arms – it'd be of no help, and if I fainted… well I don't want to think of what that thing would do to Stella.

"_Give up, hatchling. No way you win."_

"_That's what you think!"_

Suddenly, I felt power swelling within me and the dizzy feeling subsided a bit. Stella noticed this and gasped. I had leveled up from the battle experience – I had gotten just a bit stronger.

"Ok, let's try again! Use Growl!" Stella said calmly though her expression proved she was anything but calm, I noted as I glanced back at her.

I nodded again and wailed out the loudest battle cry I could muster, "!"

Temporarly stunned, the Rattata slowed and shook its head – Stella saw an opening and so did I.

"Tackle Now!" she commanded, and I charged at the rat who had stopped moving. I threw all my weight into the tackle and sent it rolling back into a tree.

The Rattata let out a groan before staggering back to its feet. I froze. One more hit and I would faint. My heart pounded restlessly. It glared in our direction before falling limply to its side unconscious.

I let out a sigh of relief and Stella cheered, scooping me up and cuddling me with a display of affection. Holding me in one arm and Totodile in the other, she smiled at me and said, "Let's get back to the lab."

I happily obliged. Finding it awkward to carry Totodile and myself at the same time, she set me down beside her as she opened the door. She carried the Totodile, and I walked in beside her.

"Professor Elm! I found the Totodile, but a wild Rattata knocked it out." She explained as we reentered the lab.

The professor took the Totodile and scolded Stella for being wreckless, but thanked her for recovering the other trainer's pokemon. He also was relieved that I was with her and not missing as well.

"Are you ready, Stella? You're journey now awaits you," he said once again picking up the pokeball with Cyndaquil in it.

"Actually, Professor… um… is it too late to change my mind?" she asked suddenly, picking me back up.

"Oh really? Not it's not… but what makes you change your mind?"

"Chikorita and I have already bonded – she saved me from a Rattata. I can't picture myself with any other pokemon as my started after I've seen what she can do," she said, gently hugging me.

The man nodded, "Well then, Stella, looks like your journey with Chikorita awaits you. You two look great together, I think she might have been waiting on you all this time," he commented before getting back to business, "Would you like to give her a nickname?"

Stella nodded and looked into my eyes, "Do you like the name 'Petal'?"

I blinked questioningly at her.

"When the seasons change, the flowers of the earth fight for life against the freezing cold. While they seem to have lost in winter, spring comes around and they get their strength back – they fight for a purpose. A petal is the part that makes a flower a flower – and Chikorita, you fought like a flower earlier," she told me with a goofy smile.

I simply nodded, feeling a grin probably just as goofy as hers spread across my own face. Hey! She picked me! SHE PICKED ME!

I almost exploded with happiness – after that, Elm told her something else along the lines of 'good luck' well the usual stuff the Professors tell trainers. Stella thanked him and I nodded. Then, we went to Stella's house – we decided to leave the next day after the weather cleared out.

I had a lot of fun playing with Aelita – she's a sweet girl with a big heart like her sister's. Plus, it made the time go by quicker. I opened my eyes the next morning hearing the sounds of the cooing Pidgey's. I had slept with Stella that night and I really didn't want to get up; I was warm and comfortable.

But, Stella and I would be off to meet new people and pokemon. I was looking forward to the travel and seeing new places – all the sights and smells!

She often left me out of my pokeball and I walked beside her. As we approached the outskirts of New Bark Town before we stepped foot onto Route 29, Stella paused, "Petal, let's make a promise here and now."

"Chika?" I tilted my head to the side, _What is it?_

"I think you and I were meant to be together… so let's promise to do our best – we'll become champions together!"

I obliged and nodded – a dermined look crossed my features. "CHIKA!" I replied, _Agreed!_

And with our promise in mind, we left New Bark Town on our journey, and we never looked back. We've had our fair share of wins and losses, and each time we learn something and get a bit better. I believe in Stella and she believes in me and that is all that matters.


End file.
